staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Sierpnia 2019
TVP 1 05:15 Natura w Jedynce - Orzeł przedni - król gór (King of the Mountains Golden Eagle / Steinadler - König der Berge); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:15 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 232 (seria 2. odc. 118) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Elif s.III - odc. 544 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 133 Elbląg - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Ranczo s.I - odc. 3 (seria I, odc. 3) - Ksiądz z inicjatywą - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 139 (seria XI. odc. 9) - Kocie oczy - (N); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XII - odc. 156 (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 9) - Suknia - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Magazyn Rolniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Lasy bagienne; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Elif s.III - odc. 545 (Elif) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W Wiśle na talerzu - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Wieczna miłość s.II - odc. 233 (seria 2. odc. 119) (Wieczna miłość) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3861; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - 17/110; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 18/110; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Sport - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda - (N); STEREO, 16:9 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Zniewolona - odc. 36 (Krepostnaya); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Ukraina (2019); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Echo serca - odc. 12 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Echo serca - odc. 13 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Nadzieja (Danielle Steel's Mixed Blessings) - (N) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Bethany Rooney; wyk.:Bess Armstrong, Gabrielle Carteris, Alexandra Paul; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Filadelfia (Philadelphia) - (N) 120'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Jonathan Demme; wyk.:Tom Hanks, Denzel Washington, Antonio Banderas, Karen Finley, Jeffrey Williamson, Ron Vawter, Anna Deavere Smith, Stephanie Roth Haberle; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Labirynt - odc. 4/7 (s. 2) (Labyrint 2, 1 dil); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Czechy (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Labirynt - odc. 5/7 (s. 2) (Labyrint 2, 1 dil); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Czechy (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Koło fortuny - odc 532 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 66 Pożegnanie z marzeniami Część 2 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Ausgeträumt Teil 2); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Miszczakowie i Pietrowiczowie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:20 Familiada s.II - odc. 2263; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 237 "Giżycko w nowej szacie" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2081 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc 533 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wymarzona miłość - odc. 8 (Erkenci Kus); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2018); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Operacja Zdrowie! - /28/ Dermatologia. Szkoła bezpiecznego słońca; magazyn medyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski - nowy rozdział - odc. 129 Rodzinna burza, część 1 (MOUNTAIN MEDIC - DER BERGDOKTOR ep. Familienfieber, Teil 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 156 ed. 4; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Familiada s.II - odc. 2265; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Więzień miłości - odc 121 (Adini Sen Koy) kraj prod.Turcja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 735 Dopóki dzień się nie skończył, jest nadzieja - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 138 "Nowocześni dziadkowie" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kino relaks - Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - (N) 112' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Mike Newell; wyk.:Hugh Grant, Andie MacDowell, Simon Callow, Rowan Atkinson, James Fleet, Kristin Scott Thomas, John Bower, Charlotte Coleman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2019; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Festiwal Muzyki Tanecznej - Kielce 2019; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Za ciosem (Knock off); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Nocne Graffiti - (N); film sensacyjny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 82 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 82) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (34) Łańcut, Rzeszów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Polska z Miodkiem - (29) Gliwice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Aktywne wakacje 5/19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Pogoda - 16.08 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - LODY; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9 10:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (124) Wąchock; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wiedz i mądrze jedz odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Czarna Perła - Odc 48/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Czwartkowe tajemnice; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Kanał Augustowski; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 82 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 82) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda - 16.08 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Wojenne dziewczyny s.I - odc. 12 - (N) (AD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (124) Wąchock; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:30 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Sport w weekend; magazyn sportowy; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:20 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pogoda - 16.08 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9 00:35 Czwartkowe tajemnice; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Świat wyścigów konnych; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Kanał Augustowski; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 83 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 83) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Aktywne wakacje 5/19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (124) Wąchock; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Słodka kuchnia pszczółek - LODY; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9 05:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 132 - Schab z konfiturą z jarzębiny i kurkami, filet z jesiotra; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TV Polonia 06:10 Leśniczówka - odc. 57 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Leśniczówka - odc. 58 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Cafe piosenka; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Zwycięstwo nad Niemnem! Kresy północno wschodnie oswobodzone!; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Domisie - Kółka i kółeczka; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Znachor - (N) (AD); dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Na sygnale - odc. 221 "Drugi człowiek" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Spis treści - /20/; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Talentów im. Anny German - Zielona Góra 2019 - cz. (2); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 248 "Żuraw i czapla" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Baw się słowami - Jak chleb się w kamień zamienił s. III; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Baw się słowami - Ch jak chleb s. III; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Domisie - Kółka i kółeczka; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /52/ Szarża rosyjskiej lekkiej artylerii - Maksymilian Gierymski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (14) - Kierowca i taksówkarz; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 33 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Zwycięstwo nad Niemnem! Kresy północno wschodnie oswobodzone!; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polacy na ratunek Żydom - odc. 13 Gizela z Dubeczna; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - W puszczy, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ratownicy - odc. 10/13 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 Wolny Ekran - (157); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Spis treści - /19/; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Focus on Poland - (159); STEREO, 16:9 23:30 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 100 Nowa Ruda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 248 "Żuraw i czapla" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Polacy na ratunek Żydom - odc. 13 Gizela z Dubeczna; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Zwycięstwo nad Niemnem! Kresy północno wschodnie oswobodzone!; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Domisie - Kółka i kółeczka; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - W puszczy, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Ratownicy - odc. 10/13 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Na sygnale - odc. 221 "Drugi człowiek" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Historia jednego obrazu - /52/ Szarża rosyjskiej lekkiej artylerii - Maksymilian Gierymski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Polonia 24 04:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Sierocki na sobotę - odc. 16; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /128/ - "Czas relaksu" - Andrzej i Eliza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Focus on Poland - (159); STEREO, 16:9 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 04:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 15 Wyprawa na Komodo - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 73 Na wsi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Domisie - Chciałbym być wreszcie dorosły; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Rodzina Treflików - Przepis na ciasto, odc. 26 - (JM); serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 23 - O Zefliku i smoku - (N); film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Lampa Aladyna, odc. 8; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Reksio - Reksio swat, odc. 30; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Przeprowadzka, odc. 2; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 My Little Pony, seria VI - Dosmacz swoje życie, odc. 12 (Spice Up Your Life); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Magiczna skrzynia, odc. 62 (Box of Tricks); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Marta mówi! - Rozbitkowie, odc. 14 (Flea Island); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Robot Trains - Baw się z nami, Gary!, odc. 68 (Come Play With Us, Gary!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Nocny lot, odc. 65 (Night Flight); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Yakari - Krecia robota w obozie bobrów, odc. 8 (Sabotage in the beaver camp); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Masza + kasza, odc. 17 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Kosiarka, odc. 82 (Lawnmower) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Przygody Kota Filemona - Poczekaj Bonifacy, odc. 26; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Domisie - Lepiej nosić niż się prosić; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Mała Marinette - Zbiory, odc. 5 (The Harvest); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 73 Na wsi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... komiks, odc. 28 (The Day Henry Met... a Comic); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... piłeczkę golfową, odc. 29 (The Day Henry Met... a Golf ball); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Koszatniczki, odc. 27 (Degus); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Rodzina Treflików - Perełka, odc. 38; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Wissper - Krokodyl na drzewie, odc. 42 (Croc Up A Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Imieniny Mamy, odc. 57; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Reksio - Reksio i szpaki, odc. 56; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Miś Uszatek - Pilna wiadomość, odc. 63; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Żuczek i grubcie, odc. 63 (Ranger Tom: Beetle & Grubbles); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Marta mówi! - Marta w schronisku, odc. 15 (Martha Ain’t Nothin’ but a Pound Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Patrol Kormaka, odc. 121 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Kwiat nocy, odc. 14 (Night Blooms); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Yakari - Czerwona wstążka, odc. 48 (Red ribbon); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo być dzieckiem, odc. 35 (Kidding Around) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Cień słońca, odc. 74 (Slunecni Clona) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Księga Ksiąg - Cuda Jezusa (Miracle of Jesus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Zabawy w ogrodzie, odc. 16 (Garden Games); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Tabaluga - Ścigamy się?, odc. 56 (Tabaluga's challenge); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 138 Bałagan i sprzątanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Czkawka i straszne stwory, odc. 14 (Hiccups and Night Fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Zamek z chmur, odc. 15 (Cloud Castle); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 16 Świątynia małp - (N) (AD); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Tik tak bum, odc. 16 (Ticked Off); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Kocia Ucieczka, odc. 34 (Make a Beeline Away From That Feline); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Ostatni element, odc. 41 (The Forgotten Element); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, USA (2011); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Stonoga igła, odc. 54 (Ginger the Millipede); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Rodzina Treflików - Kura, odc. 16 - (JM); serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Wissper - Koń, który utknął, odc. 44 (Horse In A Hole); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VI - Fikcja i prawda, odc. 13 (Stranger Than Fan Fiction); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Nie tak szybko!, odc. 64 (Need for Less Speed); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Nie budzić do wiosny!, odc. 2 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Bardzo specjalna przesyłka, część 2, odc. 93 (Very Special Delivery PART 2) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Robot Trains - Gdzie się podział ten Leo, Król Śpiochów?, odc. 70 (Where in the world is LEO, the tardy - king?); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Teren prywatny, odc. 119 (PRIVATE PROPERTY); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Yakari - Śnieżne drzewo, odc. 38 (In the search of the snow tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Gwiazdy małego ekranu, odc. 49 (Variety Show) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Łóżka, odc. 65 (Postele) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Inspektor Gadżet - Szalone rośliny, odc. 56 (Growing Like MAD); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:40 Głębia - Prosto z gwiazd, odc. 27 (From the Stars); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Supa Strikas - Głęboki problem, odc. 55 (Depth Charge); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Lucky Luke kontra Sherlock Holmes, odc. 6 (Lucky Luke Vs. Sherlock Holmes); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 5/7 - Tajemnica czarnego futerału - (N) (JM); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 6/7 - Dzień bez cudów - (N) (JM); serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Jak to działa - odc. 24 Trąba powietrzna - (N); magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 Klan - odc. 3280 - (N); telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Leśniczówka - odc. 50 - (N); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 178 "Mimo wszystko miłość" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 179 "Gdyby kózka nie skakała..." sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 42 (seria IV, odc. 3) - Śluby i rozstania - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Wspomnienia; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 142 (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 8) - Cudowne dziecko - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 143 (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 9) - Gorące rytmy - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Złote serce - odc. 97 (Coracao d'Ouro, ep. 97) - (N); serial kraj prod.Portugalia (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Opole na bis - Opole 2019; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIV - odc. 174 (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 1) - Panaceum - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 20; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1441 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 77 (seria VI, odc. 12) - Przywódce - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 78 (seria VI, odc. 13) - Poród amatorski - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 79 (seria VII, odc. 1) - Wielbicielka z Warszawy - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Przepis dnia - (25); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (54) - Kava - a nie kawa - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (55) - Vanuatu - (N); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 196 (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 10) - O mały włos - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 43 (seria IV, odc. 4) - Agent - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 180 "Boskie życie" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 181 "Sprzedane" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Potrawy z podlaskiego miodu - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 1/9 - Przydział - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 2/9 - Przeprowadzka - (N); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Morderstwo w Guerande (Meurtres a Guerande (Murder in Guerande)) 91'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2015); reż.:Eric Duret; wyk.:Antoine Dulry, Claire Borotra; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Koszmar w sieci (Breakup Nightmare) 85'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2016); wyk.:Jennifer Dorogi, Celesta DeAstis, Freeman Lyon; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 16 sierpnia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.08.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 7/13 - W okopach - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 18 strajkowych dni - Trzy kobiety, które uratowały solidarnościowy strajk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Pewnego razu na Zachodzie - odc. 3 Tygrysy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Historia Polski - Musieli zwyciężyć; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Rudolfa Hessa - (N); cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Hiszpania. Narodziny imperium - odc. 3/3 (odc. 3/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1993 - Wydanie 28; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Dom - odc. 17/25 - Komu gra ta orkiestra - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Dawne światy - odc. 7/8 Niebiańskie lamy Inków (Norte Chico, The first Andean civilization); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Złoto Jukonu - odc. 1/3 (odc. 1/3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Utracony świat Aleksandra Wielkiego - odc. 4/6 (Alexander's Lost World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 16; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Historia Polski - W pogardzie i chwale - Wojciech Korfanty; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Krótka historia - (273) Królewski ród; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Tajemnice Państwa Podziemnego - Niemcy w okupowanej Polsce; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1994 - Wydanie 28; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:20 Zamojski Festiwal Filmowy "Spotkania z Historią" - Studio Festiwalowe - Dzień 3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13 - Odwrót - (N) (AD); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Piosenką przez historię - Cud nad Wisłą; teledysk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Milenium kontra Tysiąclecie - (N) 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Kuciński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Opowieść o Chinach - Ostatnie Cesarstwo odc. 5/6 (The Story Of China); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Niecała nieprawda czyli PRL w DTV - Wojsko Polskie odc. 61; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia graficiarza w Moskwie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Nigdy nie wrócisz do domu... 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jolanta Krysowata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Nie tylko Gustlik; film dokumentalny; reż.: Adam Kraśnicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Rudolfa Hessa - (N); cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Podwodna wojna cz 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Sieburczyn - splot tajemnic - (JM); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.08.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Terytorialsi - odc. 10; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:35 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:39 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:56 Agropogoda - poranek; STEREO, 16:9 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:02 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:19 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:37 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:48 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:09 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:18 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:33 Wstaje dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:50 Agrobiznes - poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:55 Agropogoda; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Minęła 8; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:29 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Widziane z Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:13 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:29 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:31 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:11 Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 00:39 Gość Wiadomości - (N); STEREO, 16:9 00:56 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 01:44 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:19 W tyle wizji; STEREO, 16:9 02:51 W akcji; STEREO, 16:9 03:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:09 Widziane z Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Witajcie w bezdomności - (N); film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:12 Taśmy bezpieki - Porwania samolotów w PRL; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:38 Taśmy bezpieki - Leszek Kołakowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:03 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 39 Reguły Templariuszy - (N); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:33 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 TVP Kultura 08:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Chełmno; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Dzika muzyka - Śpiewanie wiosenne na Podlasiu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Syzyfowe prace - (N); film obyczajowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 21/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 22/24; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Adam Bujak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Chopin i jego Europa 2017 - recital Garricka Ohlssona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Laterna Magica; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Sól ziemi czarnej 100'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1969); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Englert, Jerzy Bińczycki, Jerzy Cnota, Wiesław Dymny, Bernard Krawczyk, Andrzej Wilk, Antoni Zwyrtek, Izabella Kozłowska, Jerzy Łukaszewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 4/7 - Grzybobranie - (N); serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 - Królowa autostopu - (N); serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Kronos; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Komediowe lato - Rozumiemy się bez słów (Famille Belier, La) - (N) 100'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2014); reż.:Eric Lartigau; wyk.:Louane Emera, Karin Viard, Francois Damiens, Eric Elmonisno; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Lato miłości (Summer of Love); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Polska w akcji - Anatomia zła - (N) (AD) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2015); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Stroiński - Lulek, Marcin Kowalczyk - Stasiek, Piotr Kowalczyk, Andrzej Seweryn, Magdalena Kuta, Anna Dereszowska, Krzysztof Czeczot, Łukasz Simlat, Marcin Perchuć, Michalina Olszańska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Kino nocne - Zjednoczone Stany Miłości (Zjednoczone Stany Miłości) - (N) (AD) 101' kraj prod.Polska, Szwecja (2016); reż.:Tomasz Wasilewski; wyk.:Julia Kijowska, Łukasz Simlat, Magdalena Cielecka, Andrzej Chyra, Dorota Kolak, Marta Nieradkiewicz, Tomasz Tyndyk, Marcin Czarnik, Jędrzej Wielecki; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:25 Elvis i dziewczyna z Wiednia (Elvis and the Girl from Vienna) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2017); reż.:Kurt Langbein; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Tatarak - (N) 36'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Szafiański; wyk.:Zofia Rysiówna, Józef Łotysz, Mieczysław Milecki, Monika Dzieniszewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teledyski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (45) Baranja - (N) (AD); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Mazurskie pasztety - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (34); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 124 Kwidzyn - (N); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc 428 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 10; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /101/ - "Ucieczka z tropiku" - Marek Biliński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 22 Historia wśród fal - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /100/ - "Meluzyna" - Małgorzata Ostrowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Święta wojna - (281) Szynk u Bercika; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Życie to Kabaret - N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Życie to Kabaret - N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Śpiewające fortepiany - (35); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole - Wszystko na raty /1/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole - Trwaj dato ważności /2/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark - Neo - Nówka i goście /2/ - (N); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 18:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W czarnej kuchni - (N); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (69) - Anakonda - Polowanie - (N); cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (46) Nad Dunajem - (N) (AD); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Święta wojna - (282) Mega Full Wypas; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (36); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 197; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /53/; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.I - The Best of; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Koło fortuny - odc 427 ed. 6; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin. Marian i Hela - powtórka z wesela (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin. Marian i Hela - powtórka z wesela (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin. Marian i Hela - powtórka z wesela (3); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Rozrywka Retro - Na festiwalowej scenie - Ewa Demarczyk; widowisko rozrywkowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:40 Bulionerzy - odc. 60 - Krysia; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 126 "Mimo wszystko" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Na sygnale - odc. 127 "Himalaje" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 W labiryncie - Gdzie jest mamusia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 W labiryncie - Zdrada tajemnicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 19 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 19) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 49 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 50 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 155 "Człowiek maszyna" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 156 "Dżambalaja" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1115 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Ranczo s.X - odc. 128 (seria X, odc. 11) - Klauzula sumienia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 270 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 6) - Iluzjonista - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 271 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 7) - Chwila nieuwagi - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. II - (N) (AD); film historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ranczo s.X - odc. 129 (seria X, odc. 12) - Ochotnicza straż kobiet - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Ranczo s.X - odc. 130 (seria X, odc. 13) - Cuda, cuda ogłaszają - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Rodzinka.pl s.VII - odc. 157 "Jajo i kura" sezon 7 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 272 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 8) - Zawód zaufania publicznego - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.V - odc. 67 (seria V, odc. 11) - Sonata - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Ranczo s.I - odc. 1 (seria I, odc. 1) - Spadek - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ranczo s.I - odc. 2 (seria I, odc. 2) - Goście z zaświatów - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 273 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 9) - Nieboszczyk na plebanii - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Pitbull. Nowe porządki. - (N); film sensacyjny; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:35 Ekstradycja III - odc. 3/10 - (N); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 W labiryncie - Gdzie jest mamusia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 W labiryncie - Zdrada tajemnicy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Grzech Fatmagül - odc. 19 (Fatmagul'un Sucu Ne? bolum 19) - (N); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9 06:05 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe ME - Bydgoszcz - podsumowanie; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Lekkoatletyka - Memoriał Wiesława Maniaka - Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Europy UEFA - 3.runda (2): Glasgow Rangers - FC Midtjylland (Eliminacje Ligi Europy UEFA - 3.runda (2): Glasgow Rangers - FC Midtjylland) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Europy UEFA - 3.runda (2): Atromitos Ateny - Legia Warszawa (Eliminacje Ligi Europy UEFA - 3.runda (2): Atromitos Ateny - Legia Warszawa) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9 15:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - kwalifikacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Turniej VTG Supercup w Hamburgu: Czechy - Polska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:25 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów - Norwegia (Norwegia); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019); STEREO, 16:9 20:20 RING TVP SPORT; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:25 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/4F (2) (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/4F (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Zakopane - kwalifikacje; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/4F (3) (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 1/4F (3)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:00 Sporty walki - Gala MMA - Dreams of Gold, Bangkok; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Mariusz Cendrowski; STEREO, 16:9 05:20 Zakończenie dnia Rede Globo 04:00 Hora Um Os assuntos mais importantes do Brasil e do mundo, com apresentação de Monalisa Perrone 06:00 Bom Dia São Paulo As primeiras notícias locais das manhãs e repercussões sobre os fatos mais importantes do dia estão no Bom Dia SP, que traz ainda orientações de trânsito. 08:00 Bom Dia Brasil O telejornal, com apresentação de Chico Pinheiro e Ana Paula Araújo, exibe as primeiras notícias do dia no Brasil e no mundo e repercute os fatos mais relevantes. 09:00 Mais Você Ana Maria Braga apresenta assuntos de interesse da família, como economia popular e saúde, além das delícias da culinária. 10:30 Encontro com Fátima Bernardes A apresentadora Fátima Bernardes comanda o programa que mistura comportamento, prestação de serviço, informação, música, entretenimento e muita diversão. 12:00 SP1 César Tralli mostra o que acontece na sua região, com prestação de serviço, boletins de trânsito e a previsão do tempo. 12:52 Globo Esporte O Globo Esporte atualiza o noticiário esportivo do dia. 13:20 Jornal Hoje Os destaques do dia no Brasil e no mundo, com apresentação de Sandra Annenberg. 13:59 Sessão da Tarde - Resgate Abaixo de Zero O guia Jerry Shepherd, o cartógrafo Charlie Cooper e o geólogo David McLaren fazem parte de uma expedição científica na Antártica. Um grave acidente e as perigosas condições meteorológicas obrigam a expedição a abandonar sua equipe de cães de trenó. Com isso, os valentes animais precisam enfrentar sozinhos o forte inverno da Antártida por seis meses, até que seja possível organizar uma nova missão para tentar resgatá-los. 15:54 O Álbum da Grande Família O ‘Álbum da Grande Família’ é uma reunião de episódios de várias temporadas, mostrando a evolução dos personagens ao longo dos 14 anos em que o seriado ‘A Grande Família’ esteve no ar. 16:50 Vale a Pena Ver de Novo - Por Amor Escrita por Manoel Carlos, 'Por Amor' traz o drama de Helena, que é capaz de trocar o filho vivo pelo neto morto, gerado pela primogênita, Maria Eduarda, pouco tempo após darem à luz. 17:53 Malhação - Toda Forma de Amar Barraco Tadeu tem crise de ciúmes e troca ofensas com Filipe 18:24 Órfãos da Terra Ajuda Jamil entrega provas para inocentar Almeidinha 19:10 SP2 Telejornal que traz as notícias locais, mostrando o que acontece na sua região, com prestação de serviço, boletins de trânsito e a previsão do tempo. 19:31 Bom Sucesso Ciúmes Paloma dança no colo de Alberto e Ramon faz cena por causa de ciúme 20:30 Jornal Nacional As principais notícias do Brasil e do mundo, com apresentação de William Bonner e Renata Vasconcellos. 21:18 A Dona do Pedaço Revelação Téo revela a Maria da Paz que foi enganado por Josiane 22:20 Globo Repórter Duas rodas Globo Repórter pedala pelo Brasil e mostra incríveis registros da vida sobre duas rodas 23:10 Máquina Mortífera Episódio "Atrás da Pintura": Murtaugh e Cole investigam o roubo de um caminhão que transportava objetos de arte. Cole precisa lidar com seus sentimentos por Natalie. 00:01 Jornal da Globo As notícias do dia com a análise de comentaristas, espaço para a crônica e opinião. 00:41 Conversa com Bial Pedro Bial recebe Molejo e Gol 01:30 Mentes Criminosas Episódios 'Fruta Estranha' e 'O Autor da Ligação': A equipe encontra dois esqueletos enterrados no quintal de uma família. A equipe vai até St. Louis, onde um garoto de 10 anos está desaparecido. 02:53 Corujão I - Reine Sobre Mim Dois amigos que dividiram o quarto na faculdade, Charlie e Alan, se encontram muitos anos depois e retomam a amizade. Charlie perdeu esposa e filhos num acidente de avião e está fugindo de sua própria vida. Alan está sobrecarregado por causa dos deveres com a família e o trabalho. O reencontro oportuno traz para ambos o amigo de confiança de que tanto precisam nesse momento crucial. 04:38 Corujão II - Lua de Mel Incomum SBT 06:00 Primeiro Impacto Jornal Primeiro Impacto, exibido pelo SBT de segunda a sexta, das 04h às 10h30. Trânsito, política, saúde, esporte, mercado de trabalho, educação e os assuntos que são destaque no Brasil e no mundo. SC 10:30 Bom Dia e Cia Os melhores desenhos como Ben 10, Jovens Titãs em ação, Tom & Jerry, Kung Fu Panda e muito mais! Nos games você pode faturar vários prêmios! L 15:00 Fofocalizando Leão Lobo, Mamma Bruschetta, Décio Piccinini e Livia Andrade apresentam o Fofocalizando que empolga as suas tardes com informação, fofoca, política e as principais notícias do mundo. SC 16:00 Casos de Família Christina Rocha retrata os mais variados problemas e dramas do cotidiano de pessoas comuns, e mostra opções de como solucioná-los com ajuda de advogados e psicólogos. 10 17:15 A Que Não Podia Amar Ana Paula, uma humilde jovem, procura emprego para ajudar sua família. Sem muitas opções, ela aceita trabalhar como cuidadora de Rogério. Ela só não imagina as dificuldades que a esperam. 12 18:15 A Dona Valentina é uma jovem que tem tudo para ser feliz: beleza, fortuna, carreira brilhante e um noivo. Sua prima, Ivana, corroída pela inveja e o ciúme de Valentina e está disposta de tudo para conseguir o que quer. 12 19:45 SBT Brasil Carlos Nascimento e Rachel Sheherazade apresentam as notícias mais importantes do dia ao vivo com liberdade editorial e credibilidade, fatores para o exercício de um jornalismo claro e transparente. SC 20:25 Roda a Roda Jequiti Já imaginou ganhar prêmios e até 1 milhão de reais? Isso é realidade para quem compra ou vende produtos Jequiti. L 20:50 As Aventuras de Poliana Poliana é uma criança que viajava o Brasil com o teatro Vagalume. Após a morte de seus pais, ela vai morar com sua tia severa. Porém, com a ajuda do jogo do contente, passa por muitas aventuras para realizar seus sonhos. 10 21:30 Cúmplices de um Resgate Isabela e Manuela, duas gêmeas que se encontram 12 anos depois de terem sido separadas após o nascimento. Elas são idênticas na aparência, mas completamente diferentes na personalidade e história. L 22:15 Programa do Ratinho Ratinho preocupado com as questões da população e com um jornalismo dinâmico, traz as principais notícias do dia. Não perca o Exame de DNA, o Jornal Rational e o Boteco do Ratinho com convidados especiais! 12 23:15 Tela de Sucessos BEETHOVEN E O TESOURO SECRETO - Após muito sucesso em Hollywood, o cão mais famoso do pedaço, não está mais agradando aos produtores e por isso é demitido em pleno set de filmagem! Ao seguir para casa com seu treinador, Eddie, o carro velho deles quebra num vilarejo costeiro. No local, L 01:00 The Noite com Danilo Gentili Talk-show apresentado por Danilo Gentili e atrações como a banda Utraje a Rigor, a assistente de palco Juliana e os humoristas Léo Lins e Murilo Couto. 12 02:00 Operação Mesquita Operação Mesquita é um programa inusitado, onde a entrevista é pretexto para Otávio Mesquita descobrir o lado B dos famosos, que mostram o seu cotidiano de forma curiosa e divertida. 12 02:30 Roda a Roda Jequiti Já imaginou ganhar prêmios e até 1 milhão de reais? Isso é realidade para quem compra ou vende produtos Jequiti. L 03:15 SBT Brasil - Reprise Carlos Nascimento e Rachel Sheherazade apresentam as notícias mais importantes do dia com liberdade editorial e credibilidade, fatores para o exercício de um jornalismo claro e transparente. SC 04:00 Chaves Chaves é um garoto órfão que mora numa vila onde acontece muitas confusões. Kiko e Chiquinh Kino TV 05.20 Stracone marzenia - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2008 07.10 Mali agenci: Wyścig z czasem 4d - fim przygodowy, USA 2011 08.50 Telezakupy 09.35 Dwóch facetów w jednym - komedia fantasy, Francja 2008 11.15 Poirot (2): Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych 13.15 Anthony Zimmer - thriller, Francja 2005 15.15 Mistrzyni kierownicy - film obyczajowy, USA 2008 17.15 Telezakupy 17.55 Pies prezydenta - film familijny, USA 2010 19.55 Poirot: Król trefl - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 21.00 Mocne piątki: Dorwać Cartera - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 23.05 Układ zamknięty - dramat sensacyjny, Polska 2013 01.40 Tatuaż - thriller, USA/Australia 2003 03.35 Zakończenie programu